


Just the way you are

by royalhyunie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Huening Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Choi Soobin, Omega Kang Taehyun, Sickfic, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Soobin, Worried Choi Soobin, he just wants cuddles, not really angst ?? i kind of tried but not really i suck at angst, so really it's just a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalhyunie/pseuds/royalhyunie
Summary: Soobin notice Taehyun’s been looking slightly ill lately, and get’s worried, but he doesn’t say anything until the younger omega gets worse during practice, and his alpha instincts kicks in.— your typical sickfic, but with a/b/o dynamics
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this is my first fic so hopefully it's not too bad.... been listening to a lot of bruno mars lately and it kinda shows (?) a lot of this was insipired by random lines from his songs hehe >.<
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoy !!

They were currently in dance practice, and Soobin couldn’t keep his eyes from glancing over to Taehyun ever so often. (Not because of how good the younger looked, his hair damp from sweat, his eyes glowing with determination and utter focus, but not that he minded the sight either. Totally not.) The younger omega had been acting a little off lately, Soobin wasn’t sure if it was the alpha in him, or his leader and hyung instincts, that kicked in and made him worried for the other. He was sure his heat wasn’t about to hit anytime soon, unless something had triggered it early, but then the omega would have started nesting by now. 

The song ended and Yeonjun, clasping his hands together to announce their break, stopped his train of thoughts, but not without a last worried glance at Taehyun who was now sitting down, cuddling into Beomgyu’s side. He couldn’t control himself from feeling jealous of the sight, so he averted his eyes off them.

“Taehyunnie and Hueningie, can you come with hyung to get some food?” He heard Yeonjun ask. He wasn’t sure if the latter had noticed a shift in his mood or if it was purely coincidental, but the smirk he threw over his shoulder before he left the room with his ome- their omega, suggested otherwise. He sighed feeling like he could finally breathe once the young omega was out of the room. 

“Gyu-ah, have you noticed anything about Taehyunnie lately?” Soobin asked, hoping he wasn’t the only one worrying. “Yeah I have actually, he’s been really sleepy the last couple of days and clings on to anything to keep him steady, it seems.” Beomgyu replied honestly, and he could smell the nervous shift on him. “I was actually about to ask you hyung, because his heat isn’t supposed to come yet, right?”. Soobin took a deep breath, frowning with his eyebrows, trying to come up with a proper answer. “Honestly I don’t know what’s wrong, but I don’t want to ask in case it’s something sensitive” Beomgyu looked down with a conflicted look on his face, when he looked up again and opened his mouth to speak he was abruptly stopped by the 3 other members coming back. Beomgyu quickly put on a smile, as if he wanted to hide the conversation they had just had. And in that moment Soobin couldn’t be more relieved. 

Once they finished eating and started up practice again, it seemed like he and Beomgyu wasn’t the only one noticing the change in Taehyun. Now it was a lot more obvious something was wrong, as his scent smelled as if he was exhausted and about to cry, he seemed distressed. HueningKai quickly stopped their new song ‘Blue Hour’ from playing again, everyone silently choosing they needed yet another break so Taehyun could keep up with them in his current state. Everyone sat down quietly, not wanting to trigger their second youngest somehow, as he was the only omega in the 5 member group, and a quite sensitive one too. 

Soobin was the first to break the silence, after spearing Taehyun one glance and seeing how pale he looked. “Taehyunnie, are you okay?” The former quickly looked up, finding his eyes. “Yes Hyung, I’m just a little tired, didn’t sleep well” he yawned, it would pass off as real for anyone else, but Soobin knew better than that. “Hyunnie, maybe you should go to your studio for a while and rest? We’ve all been practicing together for quite some time now so we can work individually while you get some sleep.” He watched the younger intensely, not wanting to miss any hint of what was actually going on. The omega was distressed once again, his face reflecting the scent he was sending off. 

Taehyun wasn’t dumb, so he eventually nodded weakly, letting them know he wanted to rest. “Can you go there on your own, Taehyunnie? or do you need hyung to help you?” he worriedly questioned, not really wanting to leave the younger omega on his own. “I can do it myself hyung, don’t worry” and with that he got up and left the room, leaving Soobin and the others alone in their practice room. 

☆☆☆

Taehyun, feeling dizzy and feverish, walked out of the room and followed the hallway down to his studio, which he knew so well, to lie down for a while. Except the wolf in him had instinctively taken him to Soobin’s studio instead. Too light headed to notice, Taehyun curled up on the couch and pulled the nearest fabric he could find to cover him, because he was so cold. He settled on Soobin’s oversized flannel shirt. He inhaled the comforting smell of Soobin’s lavender scent that was still lingering on said shirt, with a small smile playing on his lips. He shuffles a bit on the couch until he deems his position comfortable enough, and lets out a small sigh of content before he drifts off peacefully to sleep. 

☆☆☆

Beomgyu glanced over at the other members to see if they too had noticed the leader’s clear worry and distress. After Taehyun had left the room they decided to keep on going with their practice, working with the parts Taehyun wasn’t needed for. But the leader was clearly anxious and worried about the omega, and it only worsened after he left the room. Their entire room was now smelling distress, he was sure Taehyun would wake up by the scent if he hadn’t already. Glancing over at Soobin as he’d once again missed a step he decided enough was enough. 

“Okay guys, let’s just call it a day, we obviously can’t concentrate without Taehyun so let’s just do our individual work instead” he spoke up, waiting for the others to react. “Yeah I agree, I’m worried about Hyunnie and it’s not the same without him anyways” Yeonjun carefully replied, not wanting to say anything that could set off the obviously very distressed alpha. 

He watched as Kai got up and turned the music off, for the second time that day. “Yeah same, I heard him whimpering last night, I think something is really wrong” Kai said, apparently not catching up on how the others were stepping on eggshells, and that he needed to too. “I’m gonna check up on him, after all belly rubs from Hueningie can fix everything!” he continued in a cheerful tone. Beomgyu was internally face palming himself, and he could swear he heard Yeonjun groan for a split second. 

Nervously looking over at their leader, he could see the alpha’s eyes were slightly glowing red, indicating he was feeling jealous and possessive. The sight made him gulp, he had to do something before it escalated, before their stupid youngest alpha made a mista-

“AH Hueningie! Hyung needs help so Soobin-ah can go check up on Hyunnie '' Yeonjun abruptly interrupted his thoughts and it made him sigh in relief, seeing as Soobin’s eyes changed back to their normal warm brown color. 

☆☆☆

“Okay guys, let’s just call it a day, we obviously can’t concentrate without Taehyun so let’s just do our individual work instead” Beomgyu suddenly spoke up. Yeah he was worried about his- their omega, but it didn’t affect their work that badly, did it? It’s not like anything was wrong with the younger, he said he was kinda cold the other day when they were on an outside set recording something for their upcoming music video, so it was probably just a little cold, right? Yeah, it couldn’t be anything too serious, as he hadn’t mentioned anything to him. Not that he needed to of course, it wasn’t like he was his alpha or something. He heard Yeonjun reply, and Kai’s quick steps before the music stopped, but he didn’t  _ hear  _ anything. Not until Kai spoke up, at least. 

“Yeah same, I heard him whimpering last night, I think something is really wrong...I’m gonna check up on him, after all belly rubs from Hueningie can fix everything!” 

To say he was jealous was an understatement, exactly  _ why  _ he was jealous he didn’t know. Only thing he knew for certain was that  _ he _ should have been the one hearing the omega whimper last night,  _ he  _ should be the one checking up on him,  _ he  _ was the one that should fix everything, fix  _ his _ omega Taehyunnie. 

Before he riled himself up even more, Yeonjun interrupted him, he didn’t care enough to listen to what he said, but he saw him leave the room with Kai. He felt himself relax a bit, but the only thing he had in his mind right now was finding Taehyun and making sure he’s okay _.  _ He quickly got up, not sparing Beomgyu even as much as a glance, before he was out of the room to look for the omega. 

He’s on his way over to Taehyun’s studio, but….Taehyun’s sweet cherry scent is coming from his studio? Following his instincts he turns around and walks a few steps back so he’s standing right outside of his own studio. The scent is definitely stronger so he can safely assume the younger is there, and that makes him somewhat proud. Out of all the rooms he could have chosen he chose  _ his  _ studio to rest in. The alpha in him almost purrs at that.

Carefully he opens the door, to not wake the omega up in case he’s asleep. And to Soobin’s pleasant surprise, he finds the younger sleeping on his couch, curled up under  _ his _ shirt, as if he found comfort in it. And this time the alpha in him actually purrs. The thought of his precious Taehyunnie seeking out his scent to feel safe and comforted, makes him explode inside with both happiness and proudness.

Silently he closes the door with a soft thud, before taking a few long quiet steps to the couch to get a better look at the sleeping omega. At a closer look he can properly see the state the younger is in, and his heart clenches, seeing as he’s in an even worse condition now. He is even paler now if that’s even possible, and his hair is sweaty, not like it was before, after some run throughs of their choreo. No, this was from his fever he assumed he had. At that thought he raised his hand to the younger's forehead to check his temperature, he almost hissed, his skin was burning up. Yeah, he definitely had a fever, and a really bad one too. 

Not giving it a second thought, he softly caressed the younger’s cheek while whispering sweet nothings in his ear to wake him up. He really didn’t want to wake him up as he looked so peaceful sleeping, but he needed to get him home to give him some medicine, like right now. 

After a while Taehyun started shifting and slowly fluttered his eyes open, the sight making the alpha coo over how cute he was. But his loving stare was quickly replaced with a worried one, seeing as the omega whimpered and instantly teared up when he finally woke up. Panic arised in him, seeing the state of his lovely precious ome- goddammit, their omega, not his-.  _ (as much as he wanted him to be his, he knew he wasn’t, he was just his hyung and his leader. _ ) was in. 

“Taehyunnie are you okay? What’s wrong Hyunnie? Can you tell hyung what’s wrong?” he asked the younger one, worry laced in his voice. He quickly got closer to him, reaching out to hold the omega’s arms to both steady and comfort him. Taehyun let out a sniffle, and it was evident that he tried to keep a sob in. “It hurts” he timidly said, it was barely audible. If they weren’t alone in the room and Soobin wasn’t anxiously waiting for his answer, he probably wouldn’t even have heard it. 

“What hurts Hyunnie? Hyung will help it go away, okay?” he tried to sooth him by stroking his hands up and down on his arms, but it didn’t seem to work. He closed his eyes for a second, letting out some of his, hopefully, comforting scent. When he opened his eyes again, he could physically see the younger relax a bit as he caught his scent. (Which made his alpha again purr in contentment, but he didn’t let it show as the omega’s wellbeing was more important). “Everything, everything hurts” the younger of the two sobbed out, throwing himself in Soobin’s arms, wanting to be held close. If it weren’t for the situation he would have celebrated in victory knowing how badly the younger boy in his arms wanted to be held and comforted by  _ him.  _ But now wasn’t the time for such thoughts. 

He put his arms under the omega’s knees and swiftly lifted him up, and started to make his way out of the studio. Taehyun had a normal body build for an omega, except he was maybe more fit than most, he had a slim waist and his frame was quite delicate and petite (as Soobin would describe him at least, the other members would probably just call him small and call it a day), and he looked so fragile and  _ tiny _ in Soobin’s arms. He honestly just wanted to cry, he couldn’t bear to look at him without wanting to mark him so he could forever be his to protect and comfort, he was just so insanely precious. Before he could think any further about it, Taehyun let out a pained hiss, catching his attention. 

“Taehyun-ah, does it hurt? Is hyung hurting you? Be honest with me, I don’t want to hurt you” he worriedly asked, momentarily stopping in his tracks towards their company car. “No hyung it’s okay, just everything hurts” the younger whispered as he grabbed a fist of Soobin’s hoodie and buried himself even further in the older. “It’s okay Hyun-ah, hyung will take you home and get you some medicine, you’ll be okay in no time” he softly spoke to the other, leaving a faint kiss at the crown of his head as he started walking again. 

When they finally arrived at the car, he carefully sat down inside, placing Taehyun on his lap as he had already fallen asleep again and not having the heart to wake him up. As silently as he could, he texted the others letting them know they had to come so they could return to their dorm, saying he’d update them about Taehyun once they got there. Not even a minute later the other 3 came stumbling down the stairs to the parking garage. 

He saw how the others flinched at the scent Taehyun was giving off and reluctantly got in the car, being extremely weary of the omega situated in his lap. Which made him wonder why tf they all reacted like that?? yeah he was obviously distressed and let out more of his scent than usual, but it wasn’t that unusual either, they had all experienced his overwhelming heat scent before so? and other than the distress he just smelled like cherry like he always did, he really didn’t get the big deal. It wasn’t before he looked down at Taehyun again, the sight made him smile, seeing how precious he looked sleeping, with his eyes half open and slightly glowing blue- WAIT HUH- 

He looked up at the others so quickly the others genuinely thought he would snap his neck. “Yeo-yeonjun his..his eyes” he desperately stated, not knowing what to really say or ask. “Soobinnie be careful, you need to calm down, he’s going to sense how stressed you are and wake up” Yeonjun calmly asked, letting out some of his calming scent. He was just a beta so it didn’t really have much of an effect on him, but nonetheless he appreciated the gesture. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before trying to ask again, “Yeonjun, his eyes, they’re glowing”. He looked up again to closely watch the older, wanting to understand the situation unfolding in front of him. “He feels safe Soobin, an omega’s eyes only glow if they’re in heat or if they feel safe and protected by…” He saw the beta nervously glance up at him and bite his lower lip. 

“By who Yeonjun” He almost growled out, he didn’t mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, but he was scared and stressed and the older’s behaviour didn’t help. The beta still didn’t speak up, looking down in his lap, at his fidgeting hands. He was clearly avoiding his, probably, burning gaze. “Yeonjun. Who.” it wasn’t even a question anymore, it was a demand. Even if Yeonjun wanted to ignore him, he couldn’t, he wasn’t as affected as omegas, but he still felt somewhat submissive to the alpha sitting in front of him. 

☆☆☆

He deeply inhaled before looking up at Soobin again, nervously glancing at the very content younger boy in his arms, before exhaling again. “His heat isn’t nearing, is it?” Finally tearing his eyes from the omega, he looked up at the alpha once again. He saw him shook his head, and with that confirming his thoughts. Soobin’s now red glowing eyes were kind of frightening, especially as he didn’t know what he was feeling right now. Alphas’ red glowing eyes were easier triggered than omegas’, was he jealous? Did he feel threatened? Did he perhaps...feel like his mate was in danger? No that can’t be it...Alphas rarely ever felt that protective over someone who wasn’t their mate, even if they were courting the person to be their mate.

“Soobin-ah, you need to listen carefully now, okay? No matter how you react, please don’t do anything reckless and let the alpha in you take over, promise me that first” he said, once again walking on eggshells not to trigger the already stressed alpha. Although he'd already warned him and didn’t like the way he spoke to him, he could sense the stress off him, but considering everything he let it slide this time. “Yes Yeonjun hyung, i promise just tell me what’s wrong” he impatiently growled. He really didn’t want to tell him in this state, scared for the sick boy in the others arms, but he trusted him enough. 

“Omegas... As you might know their eyes aren’t as easily triggered as alphas’ eyes, the only situations they glow are if they are on their heat or just extremely..uhm yeah you know”- he awkwardly said, not wanting to suggest that their maknae was in such state near them, “which we can safely assume is not the case with Taehyunnie right now, you following me here?” He carefully explained, taking a quick glance at the two youngest alphas in the group to check up on them, as they haven’t said a word since they started driving. They were both looking away but he could sense that they were worriedly listening too. He saw Soobin nod in the side of his sight, so he took that as his cue to continue. “Well, they also glow if they are really scared and want to be with their mate, and Taehyunnie here isn’t mated, and he has zero reasons to be scared right now too...Which only leaves one option left…” He nervously glanced again at Soobin, meeting his eyes as he was already looking at him intensely, waiting for his next words.

☆☆☆

“...if they feel safe and protected by their mate..or their potential mate-” Soobin gasped at this newfound information, he didn’t even bother listening to the rest of Yeonjun’s speech. He quickly looked down on the boy, all he could think of was how the small omega carefully cuddled up to his chest truly felt safe and protected, and let down his guards around him. The alpha in him wanted nothing more to mark his scent gland and claim the younger boy as his, overwhelmed by the sudden emotions he looked out of the window. He didn’t want to do anything he would later regret doing, he had to calm down instantly. But it was harder than he thought, as the omega was so delicately clenching his tiny fist around his hoodie, cuddling into him as he would disappear if he didn’t.

Before he could do anything stupid, the car parked outside their dorm. Carefully, not to wake the younger boy up, he put his arm under his knees again and lifted him up bride style out of the car. Without waiting for the others he quickly started walking up to their dorm door. Luckily Beomgyu had followed him and opened the door for him, making it easier to bring Taehyun inside. He started walking down the hallway to the two youngest’s room, but stopped in front of his shared room with Beomgyu instead, pondering over where to bring the boy. 

He was an omega, so he probably would want to be in his own room? he wasn’t sure if the younger had put up a nest or not, but yeonjun could help him out with that, the omega always had pillows, blankets and hoodies stolen from the others nearby as it comforted him anyways. So building a nest with the stolen goods probably wouldn’t be that hard, right? He just wanted him to be comfortable as he hated seeing him in so much pain. 

But again, he had found him in his studio, so maybe he found comfort being surrounded by his scent? Ignoring his alpha’s ego boost at the thought, he’d definitely want the omega to be somewhere safe and comfortable, even if it meant that he had to sleep on the couch for the night so he could sleep in his bed instead of his own. And he would definitely be safe in his room, if he made any sign of being uncomfortable with Beomgyu being with him, he’d definitely kick him out of there without a second thought. 

He slowly opened the door to his room to put the sleeping boy down on his bed, but he suddenly changed his mind and walked out again. Yeah, he did find the younger one in his studio, but Taehyun’s was further down the hallway, maybe he just didn’t make it that far down the hallway? Yeah, that would make sense. So instead he continued down until he got to the younger’s room. Opening the door, he was hit with that oh so sweet cherry scent he loved so much, it was insane how much the room smelled like him, when the younger 1. hadn’t been in his room for hours and 2. he shared room with an alpha. Oblivious to it himself, he let out a low growl of the thought of Kai sharing a room with the omega, which didn’t go unnoticed by Beomgyu who’s been following them the entire time. 

It only took him a few quick steps more until he reached the younger’s bed, he softly placed him down, making sure he was in a comfortable position. Taehyun whimpered at the loss of contact with the alpha, and stirred in his sleep, unconsciously making grabby hands towards the older leader. The sight both shattered and filled Soobin’s heart, he didn’t really know how to react. He was just  _ so  _ in love with the younger, it was maddening. Like how can someone be that cute??? He’s just sleeping while  _ sick _ and he could swear he’d never seen anyone looking as ethereal and adorable before and he just wanted to lay down next to him and wrap his arms around him and hold him close. And those cheeks he wanted to squish them so badly, and those cute small hands that seemed to fit perfectly in his own big ones. Everything about the younger boy was just so endearing he didn’t know how to react at his current behaviour- 

He wanted to both punch himself for thinking such thoughts about his own member, who’s supposed to be like a younger brother for him. But who was he even joking? He was madly in love with him and he was sure even  **Taehyun** knew at this point. There was no point of denying it anymore, he had most definitely fallen  _ hard _ for the younger. So there he was, mind filled with thoughts of the younger and how perfectly made for him he is, while said boy was whimpering and letting out tiny angry huffs and pouting. Oh.  _ He was pouting.  _ His heart shaped lips looked so perfect, how even?? Right now they seemed so kissable, and he just wanted to kiss him and check for himself how the younger’s lips tasted, was it the same as his addicting scent?.  _ Stop that Soobin, he needs help right now, this is not the time _ .  _ Yes, right, yeah Taehyun is sick and needs medicine.  _

__

__

__

“Beomgyu-ah, can you get some medicine for Taehyunnie?” He silently whispered, fully aware of the slightly younger boy having not left his side yet, as he crouched down to sit down next to Taehyun’s bed. “Yeah, I’ll be right back” he heard the other breathe out before he was left alone.

He slowly reached out to card his fingers through the blond boy’s hair, while leaning forward and whispering in his ear to wake him up, trying not to startling him, just like he had done earlier. “Taehyunnie, we’re home now and you need to take some medicine, can you wake up for hyungie to take some, hm?” he whispered as soft as silk, continuing to card his fingers through his fluffy and slightly damp hair. Taehyun stirred and slowly woke up, confusion settling in at the current situation he was in, until he realized Soobin had taken him home and was taking care of him. He heard the younger let out a soft sigh, as he had held his breath the entire time.

“Hey hyungie..” Taehyun very sleepily whispered, fluttering his eyes and leaning further into Soobin’s hand rested on his head. He let out a fond chuckle, yeah, he was so done for him. “How are you feeling Hyun?” he asked while drawing back his hand, so he could go see what was taking Beomgyu so long. The younger startled him, as he grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly. He glanced worriedly at him, thinking something was wrong, but the boy was looking down at the floor, not meeting his eyes. “Don’t...don’t leave me... _ please _ ” he desperately whispered, sounding like he was about to cry. It wasn’t before he thought that, that he noticed that  _ oh shit he’s crying.  _

“Shh, it’s okay hyung won’t leave you, hyung is staying here with you” he brought his hands up to the blond boy’s face, cupping it. He gently stroked his thumbs over his cheeks, carefully wiping the few tears away from his face. Even as he was crying, he was the most beautiful person he’s ever landed his eyes on. “Hyungie is here, okay?” he breathed out as he gently rested his forehead on the younger’s, making the younger look into his eyes. “Thank you...hyung, i’m sorry i’m so-” he started, “No, I don’t want any of that Hyun, your feelings are valid, okay?” he quickly interrupted the younger, to reassure him it was okay. In fact it was more than okay, his alpha was currently throwing a party celebrating this enormous ego boost.  _ He wants me to be here with him. _

“Soobin hyung…can you please cuddle with me?” the younger requested embarrassingly, making him swoon, and as he carefully got into his bed, laying beside Taehyun, he thought  _ yeah, Kang Taehyun, you’re certainly going to be the death of me.  _ He let the omega get comfortable, laying his head on his chest, so he could hear Soobin’s heartbeat, which must have been beating at an inhuman speed, by the way. When he seemed to settle down comfortably, he placed his arm around his head, cradling him while softly carding his fingers through his hair. While his other arm, went down to the younger’s small waist, holding around him protectively against his own body. Despite the situation, he thought to himself that he was so damn lucky to be able to hold the boy like this, even if it was just because of the sickness. 

Although the younger omega LOVED cuddles and affection, and he was always clinging onto one of the members, he never even once let anyone but Yeonjun cuddle with him like this. He couldn’t really blame him though, as it was in his nature to be careful around alphas who weren’t his mate. And as he was unmated, that meant all alphas around him, including 3 of the 4 other members in his own group.

“Hyungie..?” Soobin softly hummed to let the younger know he was listening, as he tightened his grip around his waist. “Ah..this is kinda embarrassing…” he mumbled as he buried his face in Soobin’s chest. The sight made Soobin chuckle, how on earth was he so lucky to even be a part of this precious boy’s life? “it’s okay hyun-ah, hyungie won’t tease you, you can just blame it on the sickness and i won’t ever tell anyone” he assured. “djflskfhdskskjf” Taehyun mumbled with his face still very much buried in Soobin’s chest.    


  
“Taehyunnie, you have to actually lift your head so i can hear you” Soobin giggled at his behaviour. Taehyun lifted his head up from him, and hid his face with his hands. His ears were red and he swore he’d never seen him so flustered before. The sight was just too amusing and he couldn’t hold in his laugh, which earned him a flick on his forehead and a sad pout from the other. 

“Hyungie can we go to your bed instead….” taehyun hesitantly asked him, fidgeting with the hem of Soobin’s shirt. 

_ ohmygod. OH MY GOD. oh my g o d. holy shit oh my god. Did that just happen??? Did the love of his life literally just ask to sleep in his bed while cuddling him- oh my god. No this can’t be it, this has to be a wild dream. Nah this shit wasn’t funny anymore he just wanted to wake up now, if the dream kept on going like this he wouldn’t ever be able to talk to Taehyun ever again. ohmygod- what if he found out what kind of dreams he has about him?!  _

__

__

__

“Hyungie..? I’m sorry…just forget I ever asked you, please” the younger said with trembling lips, obviously sad over being rejected by him.  _ Wait.  _ “NO TAEHYUN- UH sorry oh my god I- uh yeah of course we can, you can always come to me, I’m sorry- uh...yeah” he awkwardly replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up. 

“Are you sure? it’s okay if you don’t-” At that moment Beomgyu opened the door, medicine in his hands, interrupting the younger from whatever he was about to say. Soobin wasn’t sure if he loved or despised Beomgyu for his timing. It definitely saved him from an awkward conversation where he’d have to assure the younger without accidentally confessing his undying love for him, but also he liked seeing the other so flustered because of him. 

But on the other hand...Taehyun was startled by him, and was out of his grip in seconds, leaving him without the comforting warmth he gave him. He didn’t want to scold Beomgyu for it in front of Taehyun, so he settled with sending him a death glare. Beomgyu nervously gulped, “uh the medicine” he said while stretching his hand out to give it to Soobin, not daring to touch Taehyun with Soobin so riled up. 

“Ah thank you hyung” He heard taehyun say, sounding rather tired again. He presumed the short conversation they had was enough to tire him out. “Hyun-ah, let hyungie carry you, okay? you can take the medicine there and you can sleep again” he said as he got up, so he could pick up Taehyun with ease. Too tired to properly reply, the omega just tiredly nodded and let him pick him up for the third time today. Beomgyu, still standing in front of them, looked at him dumbfounded. He tilted his head, silently asking what he was doing. “Can you sleep in one of the other rooms for the night? Hyunie wanted to sleep in my bed” Soobin replied, not really bothering to explain properly. The other alpha just nodded, and got out of his way so he could leave the room. 

He gently carried the half asleep omega in his arms down the hallway and into his room, slowly laying him down on his bed and crouched down next to where his head was resting on his pillow. He watched as the other slightly shifted so he was comfortable and breathed in Soobin’s scent from said boy’s pillow. The sight put a smile on Soobin’s face, he softly reached out to pat the younger's head. But his lovely gaze and smile quickly shifted into a worried expression as he felt how warm the other was. He let his hand slide down to his forehead-

“Oh god Taehyunnie, you’re burning up” he said with pity in his voice, genuinely feeling bad for the younger. He quickly turned around to his nightstand, where he kept a glass of water he had gotten last night. He cringed at the thought of making the younger drink it, but he didn’t have time to get him new water, he doubted Taehyun would let him go too. As he opened the medicine pack and popped out some pills, he took a quick glance at the younger boy and saw his eyes glazed with tears and his body was shivering. “Hyu- hyungie…help..” he heard the other whisper sadly. He felt so bad, he wanted nothing but to make sure he got healed quickly. If he could, he would get sick instead of Taehyun in a heartbeat, no second thoughts. He absolutely hated seeing him so weak and upset.   


  
“Shh...don’t worry hyun, hyungie is here to take care of you” he whispered, wanting to match Taehyun’s voice, in case he didn’t want to hear any louder sounds. He gently helped the younger sit up a bit so he could take his medication easier. Taehyun took the glass and the pills in his own little hands, and quickly downed them. Soobin saw he too, cringed at the old water, but he made no comment about it. 

As he saw the younger had safely gotten back under the cover, he got up from the floor and with a spurt of bravery, leaned down to briefly press a soft kiss on the other’s forehead. He could see a blush spreading on the younger's face, and thought to himself  _ cute _ . “Sleep well hyun, I’ll be right outside if you need anything” he whispered in his ear, before he stretched out and started walking to the door to leave. “Hyung...can you stay?” Hearing Taehyun’s words he stopped in his tracks. He didn’t need to be asked twice, not by Taehyun at least. Before he even replied, he was back by Taehyun’s side. Gently crouching by the bed, once again. 

“I won’t leave you, not unless you want me too” he stated, as he gently reached out to hold the other’s hands in his own. Although Taehyun looked as okay as he could be considering the circumstances, Soobin swore Taehyun’s scent had a hint of worry and nervousness in it. Which obviously made him nervous and worried.

“Taehyun-ah--”

“Hyungie--” 

They both glanced at each other, and the quiet room was shortly filled with giggles. But the younger’s body didn’t agree, and he started coughing. Soobin worriedly let go of one of Taehyun’s hands to brush the few strands of hair covering his forehead. “You go first Taehyun-ah” he softly spoke while concentrating on getting all the hair out of Taehyun’s face, too concentrated to notice Taehyun’s blush once again creeping up his face. “Ah..uh..Hyungie can you-” He stopped, and covered his face in his hands. Obviously embarrassed again. Oh wait- did he want to cuddle again?? Just the thought made Soobin internally coo.

“Taehyunnie, do you want hyungie to cuddle with you?” he softly giggled. Unable to answer due to his embarrassment, Taehyun just meekly nodded. Not wanting to let this chance go, he quickly climbed over taehyun to settle between him and the wall. Once he was under the covers Taehyun shifted on his other side so they were laying face to face. Soobin wanted to talk to the younger, to see if he could figure out what was going on with the younger, but he just looked so sleepy he felt bad for keeping him up so long already.    


“Come here Hyun” he said while opening his arms so the younger one could cuddle into him. They quickly found each other in the same position as they had been laying earlier. Taehyun’s head resting on Soobin’s chest, listening to his comforting and calming, (to Taehyun at least), heartbeat. Soobin was gently caring his fingers through the other’s hair, hoping for it to lull him to sleep. Luckily it didn’t take many minutes for the omega to fall asleep, safely protected by Soobin. 

Soobin and his wolf were so happy and content right now, holding the omega he loved so dearly protectively. He probably should have tried to sleep too, to rest while the younger didn’t need assistance, but he was too distracted watching the other’s face looking so relaxed and soft. By now, Taehyun was laying with his head on Soobin’s chest, their legs entangled, and Soobin had his arm wrapped carefully around his waist in a protective manner. He used his free hand to gently stroke the other's hair in a comforting way. He tilted his head so he could leave a kiss on the younger’s head. He let the other’s scent overwhelm him, knowing this wouldn’t happen again anytime soon.

Then he unexpectedly saw his phone light up, and he saw a message pop up on his screen. 

☆☆☆

He really wanted to talk things out with Soobin once and for all, they all knew he was madly in love with their omega, except the omega himself. As much as he was happy for him, knowing no one else deserved to experience love more than their hard working leader, he was worried. Worried for Soobin, as he had several times shown indications that he had a hard time controlling his urges, he hadn’t done anything stupid as of yet, but he didn’t know how long that would last. He was also worried for Taehyun, as he was the only member except Taehyun to not be an alpha, he usually came to him for things that worried him. He always knew it bothered Soobin, both as a leader and an alpha madly in love, but he understood why Taehyun came to him. 

He had more than once comed to him, worrying about not being a good enough omega, as no alpha had shown any signs of taking interest in him. He knew that wasn’t true because of Soobin, but although he wanted to assure the younger someone was interested, he couldn’t do that to Soobin. So instead he retorted to comforting him, telling him that he always used scent blockers whenever he was with anyone but their management team and the members, so no one could possibly know. That usually worked, but sometimes he saw it wasn’t enough for him. Like that was what he feared? He had a hunch to what it was, but the omega never explained why he was feeling that way so he never asked. 

If Soobin were to confess to Taehyun, it would at least comfort Taehyun, knowing that he could in fact attract alphas. He was also sure it would help Soobin too, as much as the younger was worried he would ruin his friendship with the omega, he knew he was dying to tell him how much he loved him too. After all it was in his nature to comfort and assure the omega he loved how amazing he was. It would probably help the whole being in love with the maknae problem too, he knew the leader often beat himself up over it, thinking it was wrong to think about his  _ younger brother  _ in that way. 

He thought about everything that happened today, both Soobin and Taehyun’s eyes glowing, the unmistakable scent they were both obviously letting out. Yeah, he had to do something. With a sigh, Yeonjun fished up his phone from his pockets and typed out a quick message to Soobin before sending it. 

_ Yeonjun: Soobin-ah, can we talk? _

_ Soobin: Mm, sure hyung _

_ Yeonjun: Great, come out to the living room, i’m waiting _

_ Soobin: I can’t hyung, sorry  _

_ Soobin: I have a handful of a sick sleeping omega here  _

_ Yeonjun: Oh, right _

_ Yeonjun: I guess we can just text then _

_ Soobin: Yeah, what did you want? _

_ Yeonjun: Soobin-ah...I know this is hard for you, and i know you don’t want to do it.  _

_ Soobin: Do what? _

_ Yeonjun: Confess Soobin. _

_ Yeonjun: You need to confess to him, it’s time you let him know for the both of yours sake. I know you’re worried about your friendship and whatnot, but think about him for a second. Doesn’t he deserve to know?  _

_ Soobin: ….. I’m too scared hyung, what if he rejects me? _

_ Yeonjun: Yeah that is a scary thought, but there’s a 50/50 chance here, Soob. If you’re gonna think about the what ifs, think about them all. What if he reciprocates your feelings? What if he wants you to claim him, just as much as you want to claim him? What if he wants  _ you  _ to be his alpha, the one to protect and comfort him, the one he can always go to _

_ Yeonjun: Think about it, Soobin-ah _

_ Soobin: I….I will, hyung _

__

__

__

Yeah, it was gonna be hard for Soobin, but it was time the two talked about their feelings.

He put his phone away after sending Yeonjun a last reply, feeling quite overwhelmed and dizzy. But not in a comforting manner as Taehyun’s scent. No, this was making him stressed and anxious, all the possibilities overwhelming him. He didn’t know what exactly to think, just why did Yeonjun have to tell him this right now? He needed to be strong for Taehyun right now. He softly let Taehyun’s cherry scent envelope him, silently thanking him for comforting him, even in his sleep

With one last glance at the younger, he closed his eyes and let himself consider the many possibilities that could come by confessing to the boy cuddled up to him. He’d never let himself think of the possibility that he might feel the same. That was just way too absurd for him. He knew he was a great alpha and a leader, that he wouldn’t deny. But his precious Taehyunnie didn’t deserve a great alpha, he deserved the greatest alpha. 

The thought of another alpha claiming the omega made him feel so many different emotions. First of all he was absolutely disgusted and pissed off by that, Taehyun was  _ his _ . Second of all, it made him happy for the other, knowing he wouldn’t accept anyone other than the best to claim him, and that's what he deserved. Lastly it worried him because then he wouldn’t be able to protect Taehyun anymore, it would be someone else’s job. He didn’t trust anyone but himself for that job, he would do anything for Taehyun. He’d catch a grenade for him, throw his hand on a blade, jump in front of a train, take a bullet for him, he’d simply do anything for him. And he didn’t trust anyone else to do so.

☆☆☆

Taehyun slowly woke up, he was confused for a moment, he was laying on someone's chest? The thought didn’t last long though, as he caught Soobin’s scent. Instead of doing anything to let the other know he was awake, he just stayed silent and let himself enjoy Soobin’s arms holding him. He felt Soobin softly kiss the crown on his head, and it took everything in him to not let out a whimper at that. He then heard the other sigh, and eventually a distressed scent coming off him. Despite his mind being weakened by his sickness, he still picked up on it and started to worry. So he did the first thing that popped up in his head. Which was quickly sitting up and getting on the alpha’s lap and embracing him. His body really didn’t agree and he felt himself getting exhausted and dizzy by that little movement alone, but he didn’t pay it any attention.

☆☆☆

Taehyun suddenly bolted up from where he was peacefully sitting, before Soobin even got to process what he was doing, Taehyun was embracing him and letting out his comforting scent to ground him. “Hyung...are you okay?” he heard the younger ask him, his head rested on his chest, looking up at him with big puppy eyes filled with emotions and worry for Soobin. He moved his hand so he could stroke Taehyun’s hair, “Mmm hyung is okay Taehyunnie, I’ve just been thinking about doing something lately...and the thought of doing it makes me a little anxious” The answer seems to satisfy the younger, he slumped back on Soobin, putting all of his weight on him. The movement he did to get on his lap had obviously exhausted him, which worried Soobin. He should have been getting better by now?  _ Hopefully he doesn’t get much worse than this…  _

“Why does it make you anxious?” he heard the younger whisper, his face now buried in Soobin’s chest. It was kind of hard to hear him, but he listened diligently so it was okay.

“Ah you see… I’m not scared of doing it, I’m scared of the consequences… It’s something I’ll have to do eventually, but the consequences make me keep on pushing it off” He told the other, who was surprisingly paying attention, he thought he’d fall back asleep by now, as tired as he was. 

“What are the consequences?” The question took him by surprise, he didn’t exactly know how to answer without revealing his feelings. Before he managed to utter up some sort of reply, he heard Taehyun speak again, “You know, hyung, I look up to you because of how strong and calm you are, whatever happens you’re always there for us to lean on... I’m sure you can do it, even if it scares you” 

__

__

__

_ God, what did he ever do to deserve the younger?  _ Soobin felt himself tear up at the other's answer, his voice was genuine and unwavering. “Ah, Thank you hyunnie...It really means a lot to me…” He tilted his head and left a soft kiss on the top of Taehyun’s head, which made the other let out an endearing giggle. He tightened his hold on the sick boy, mentally preparing to finally just let out all his feelings once and for all.

“Hey, Taehyun...um...can I let you in on a little secret?” He softly questioned, not sure if the other was in a condition to be confessed to right now. Sick or not, Taehyun didn’t care, he had instantly sat up again, straddling Soobin’s lap. It seemed like his words had piqued his interest. Sitting up properly, he realized just how close their faces were, so he lifted Taehyun up and placed him beside him instead. As he scooted over a bit, making some more room between them, he began to talk, “Well…The thing about the consequences…you see, as an alpha I can’t help but always be on the lookout for an omega, right? I’m sure you understand what I mean, you probably feel the same way about alphas.. “ 

He briefly glanced up at the other, who was nodding seeming to agree with his words, “You see… After years of watching my friends find a mate during school…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I finally found the one for me some years back, I’ve had feelings for this omega for years, even if they don’t like me back, they’re the one for me. As long as I get to watch over him…” he paused to look at the other, wanting to see his reaction. 

He was looking down at his hands, he looked...kind of hurt? He blinked once, and the other was already looking up at him, meeting his eyes, with a wide smile on his face. His eyes though, they were reflecting disappointment and hurt. He didn’t really know what to do in this situation, had he said anything wrong that hurt him?  _ Oh my god did I say something bad about omegas… Oh god did I offend him with what I said about wanting an omega?? Oh no I didn’t objectify him on accident-- right? oh god I already screwed up, fuck I lost hi- _

“Hyung, calm down… it’s okay, you can continue, I won’t judge you” Taehyun stated, which brought him back from his thoughts.  _ Ah, maybe I have a chance still.  _

“Thank you, Hyun...Yeah as I was saying, as long as I get to watch over him still, I’ll be okay if I get rejected. It’s gonna hurt my alpha, we both want him so badly, but it’s okay. I love him so much I’ll without regret leave his life, if that’s what he wants, whatever makes him the happiest. Although I will refuse to leave completely… I want to be able to protect him still if he ever needs it… Seeing him hurt would ruin me more than being rejected… “ He confessed. To say he was scared right now, seconds before confessing to the love of his life, was an understatement.    


  
“But...If you love him so much, why haven’t you confessed yet?” The younger asked him silently, almost as if he didn’t really want to hear the answer. 

“Truthfully… I’ve never mustered up the courage to court or confess to him… because the thought of possibly losing him, is much worse than holding it in and long after him...but…but that stops today.” He said, reaching out to hold Taehyun’s hand, the younger reached out and let him.

“Taehyunnie... “ He looked into his eyes, wanting him to hear the sincerity behind his words as he at last opened up. He was looking back at him, squeezing his hands, encouraging him to go on. He took a deep breath and then-

“It’s you.”  _ Wow. That felt so good to say _ .  _ Finally I don’t have to hide my feelings from him anymore...wait.  _ He snapped his head up so fast, his eyes widening, realizing he had just confessed to Taehyun.  _ ohmygod.  _ He just looked at him, waiting for some sort of reaction, he looked at his eyes filled with tears, and how his body was shaking and he let out sobs.  _ WAIT HES CRYING.  _

__

__

__

Like an idiot, Soobin had dumbly looked at the love of his life crying for a full minute without realizing, because he was so busy with waiting for his reply. But when he realized, he pulled through. He quickly closed the space between them, pulling the younger boy in his lap and letting him sob into his shirt. He kept on stroking his hair and holding his waist tightly pressed against his body, whispering comforting words in his ears.  _ How many times have I done that today?  _ He felt a wet spot on his shirt growing, but he didn’t care. All he could concentrate about was the omega in his arms, for some reason sobbing. 

__

__

__

Taehyun, having finally calmed down from sobbing to only letting out some whimpers, broke the hug reluctantly to look up at Soobin. The sight of Soobin worriedly looking at him, only seemed to make him even more emotional, as he teared up again. His eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to spill at any moment. Soobin brought his hands up and cupped his faces, gently stroking away the few tears still running down his cheeks. 

“Soobinnie hyungie…” The boy started silently crying at his own words. “Ah, Taehyunnie, Hyungie is so sorry for overwhelming you with this right now...I’m so sorry” he apologized, feeling bad for Taehyun. _ What was I thinking… He is sick, of course he’d be overwhelmed… Soobin you inverse einstein… what were you thinking??? _ He was brought out of his head by something softly hitting his chest. Dumbly, he looked down, not realizing it was Taehyun’s fists.  _ Huh? _

“You idiot...I’m in love with you too, don’t take it back please…” the younger boy pleaded, with tears once again streaming down his face. Soobin was overwhelmed by Taehyun’s words,  _ did I hear him right?? He reciprocates my feelings??  _ but he pushed all of that in the back of his head. He had to make sure Taehyun was okay before he could ask what the other had said. At this point he was sure he was crying too, he was so scared he’d hurt the boy he loves more than anything and anyone else, it was his biggest fear. He  **had** to make sure he was okay.

“Taehyunnie...can you tell hyungie if you’re okay, hm? Did...did hyung hurt you..? is that why you’re crying?” he carefully asked. Taehyun instantly stopped sobbing and looked at him with bewilderment. In a blink of an eye the omega threw himself into his embrace and hugged him tightly. He nuzzled his face into the side of his neck, and smelled the comforting scent of Soobin. When he pushed back again to look into his eyes, it was the younger who cupped his face this time. That’s when Soobin finally noticed, his eyes had been blue all along. 

“Your eyes- they...they are blue!” He blurted out, too overwhelmed to properly connect all the dots. His statement made the other giggle, Soobin swore it was the most angelic sound he’d ever heard. “Yes, you dummy, my eyes are blue” he giggled out.  _ I’m so done for you.  _

“Does that mean….you? me?” everything he did seemed to make the other giggle, not that he was complaining. “Yes hyungie, I like you too, I want to be your omega too” Taehyun said as he tilted his head, with a wide smile on his face. It was so overwhelmingly bright, it’s the prettiest he’s ever seen him, Soobin realized. With him sitting on his lap, hands slipping down his face and connecting behind his neck, with those soft doe eyes shining with emotions,  _ emotions for him,  _ and a big bright smile, topped with hair ruffled.  _ God, he looks stunning.  _ Soobin thought for himself. 

Everything just felt so right...He had finally gotten his omega.  _ His omega, oh my god he could finally call him his. _ He reached out to hold the others face in his hands, gently moving forward a bit, to test the waters. Their faces were only inches apart, he glanced at the other’s lips and then up to his eyes again, asking with his eyes. Taehyun just gave him a short nod in return, but that was enough. He finally closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. It was the first kiss for the both of them, so it was a little clumsy. But none of them would have wanted it to be anything else, it was perfect,  **for them.**

When they broke off the short sweet kiss, they were both giggling, looking at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. Then Taehyun coughed, bursting their little bubble, which made them both giggle again, they had momentarily forgotten he was sick. Soobin layed down, and gently dragged Taehyun with him, guiding him to lay on top of him. “So..what are we now, hyung?” The younger asked him softly, although he quickly picked up on his scent turning slightly sour. “Mmm, whatever you want us to be, Hyunnie...I can be your boyfriend, your friend that you kiss or i can… i can be your alpha, whatever you want” He honestly replied, although he’d hoped to be the last option, he didn’t really mind, as long as he had Taehyun by his side. 

He glanced down at the other, peacefully resting on his chest. His nose was cutely scrunching, his eyebrows frowning, he was clearly considering his options carefully. It should have made him anxious, but again he didn’t really mind what he chose. He just continued holding him tightly against himself, his arms around his petite waist. 

“I...I want to be your omega, hyungie….I want you to claim me…” The young omega shyly stated, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Soobin had never been as happy as he was right now in this moment. “Are you sure hyunnie? Once I’ve claimed you, it’s done, you can’t change it again” he worriedly asked, although that’s what he wanted, he didn’t want Taehyun to take any rushed decisions. “No hyung, this is what I want” He replied, with confidence this time, as he pushed himself up from Soobin, hovering above him to look into his eyes. 

Inhaling, he replied with, “Okay, if that’s what you want”. He easily switched their positions, so Taehyun was under him instead. He looked in Taehyun’s eyes one more time, asking for permission a last time, before getting a desperate nod. He bent down, so he was hovering over the omega’s scent gland at the bottom of his neck. He briefly gave him a few kisses, before as gently and softly as he possibly could bite someone, bit down and finally claimed him. Shortly after he rolled them around again, letting Taehyun do the same to him. Once the process was done, he felt a rush of feelings overwhelm him. He could feel Taehyun now, like he was a part of himself. He was on cloud nine. He sweetly shared another kiss with his new mate.

A little dazed from the kisses and the new matebond, he simply wrapped his arms around his precious omega Taehyunnie. “Taehyunnie...I love you so much, my omega” he giggled out as he let his omega’s sweet cherry scent envelope him once again. “I love you too, alpha” the other sweetly replied, before letting out a yawn. 

“Ah..Taehyunnie, you should go to sleep, hyungie kept you up for so long, you need some more rest to recover baby” he said as he reached up to his hair and ruffles it a bit, before leaving a heart fluttering kiss on the tip of his nose, which earned him a soft giggle. “Mmm..tired...hyungie…” the other sleepily said, before falling asleep safely in his mate’s arms. Deciding everything they had to discuss now could wait until the next morning, Soobin let his omega’s sweet scent lull him to sleep, with his arms protectively holding his entire world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !! If you'd like me to write a part 2 like their idol life mated lmk !! I really liked this kinda concept/universe so i'd actually love to write more abt them! <3
> 
> I'm definitely gonna write a chapter 2 to this, just a short one i think tho ! Hopefully the title makes more sense after i post that hehe >.<


End file.
